


R & R

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: After a stressful case, Tommy and Barbara take some time out





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I woke before Tommy, rolling onto my side to watch him as he slept. We had just closed a long and difficult case, so Hillier had given us a few days off to recover, not knowing that we were in a relationship and living together. We knew that we would have to tell him at some point, but had both decided not to poke an angry bear when we were too exhausted to handle the fallout.

Tommy had suggested that we go away for a few days, which was why we were currently ensconced in a beautiful room on the top floor of a boutique hotel in the Cotswolds. When we had checked in the night before we had been too tired to do anything other than get undressed and fall asleep in each other’s arms. I was looking forward to rectifying that when he woke.

He looked so peaceful, the stresses and strains of the last few days had left his face and he looked younger, happier, rested. 

I turned onto my back and reached for my phone, opening the Kindle app, content just to lie beside him and read.

About an hour later I felt someone watching me. I glanced over to Tommy’s side of the bed and saw that he was awake.

“Good morning gorgeous.”

I put my phone down and moved so that I was facing him.

“Good morning to you too my love. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you, I did. Have you been awake long?”

“No, only about an hour or so; you looked so peaceful so I let you sleep on.”

“It was nice to sleep, knowing that I wouldn’t be disturbed by phone calls or early morning alarms, but you should have woken me.”

“No I shouldn’t. You’ve been through a whole heap of crap recently, what with the case and Hillier breathing down your neck, I wasn’t going to wake you from your rest. I was more than happy to lie by your side.”

“And what about you; are you feeling rested?”

I smiled at him, “perfectly rested thank you.”

“I’m pleased to hear that.”

He seemed to be in a light-hearted mood, I decided to make the most of it. “And how is your genitalia feeling today; perky or a little down in the mouth?”

Tommy roared with laughter while I feigned innocence, “I’m just concerned for its welfare.”

“It thanks you for your concern, and it is definitely not down in the mouth.”

“So, how would it feel about a playdate with mine?”

His eyes sparkled with mirth, “sounds interesting. Would you like to come to mine or shall I come to yours?”

“Perhaps we could compromise and meet in the middle, that way both of us could come.”

Tommy laughed again, “that definitely has potential.”

I started to run a finger down the centre of his chest, dipping into his navel and then going back up his chest again. He shivered to my touch and my grin became a predatory smile.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Most definitely.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Please continue.”

“Thank you kindly for the permission.”

I leant forward and began to press open mouthed kisses down his chest before gently nudging him onto his back and clambering astride him. I continued to kiss him, nibbling at his nipples, sucking and licking, tasting the saltiness of his skin. At the same time, I rubbed myself against his ever-hardening cock. Tommy raised his hands to stroke my skin, alternating between using his nails and the pads of his fingers. I used my hair to tickle his skin, still kissing and caressing him, as I moved further down his body until I was at eye level with his groin.

“Well, hello there.”

Tommy snorted with laughter.

“Hello back at you.”

“Now where would you like to go?”

Tommy was still laughing.

“It isn’t a laughing matter young man,” I said, waggling my finger at his erect cock.

Tommy snorted again, but reached for me. I slid back up his body until we were face to face.

“Hi,” I breathed as I tenderly stroked his face.

“Hi back at you.” His voice was just as soft.

“Have I told you today how much I love you?”

“I think so, but you can tell me again if you want to.”

“I love you so very much.”

“I love you so very much too and I want to make love to you.”

“I thought that was what we were doing.”

“No, I don’t think you understand, I want to make love to you. I want to be the one who does all the work, I want to pleasure you, I want to show you just how much you mean to me.”

“Are you are sure?”

“I’m more than sure, I need to do this for you.”

“Then make love to me.”

Tommy slid me off him so that we were lying side to side. Using his fingers, he mapped the contours of my face, tracing my lips, memorising me by touch. I felt as if I was being worshipped, and it was definitely something that I could get used to.

He carried on moving down my body until his cock was at my entrance. He looked me deep in the eye and I nodded, so he slid home. I reached for him, running my hands up and down his arms as he moved inside of me. He stroked my face and my hair, whispering loving nonsense in my ear as he thrust deep inside of me.

His thrusts became harder and more erratic as he slid one hand down between us and began to manipulate the small bundle of nerves between my thighs. I writhed against him as we both drove towards our orgasm. With one final thrust Tommy emptied himself deep inside of me. He continued to stroke my clit and it wasn’t long before I came too.

We slumped against each other, sated and exhausted. I reached behind us and pulled the bedding over our cooling bodies and, still entwined, we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
